


Haystacks and Thunderstorms

by SpartFarkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, cowboy!luce, farmboy!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for askphosphorous and askheavensviceroy on tumblr. Prompt was arrogant cocky cowboy!luce and responsible farmboy!mike. Haystack smut is a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haystacks and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a serious fic at all. Written for askphosphorus and askheavensviceroy on tumblr.

Mike had just finished putting his tools away when Luce came riding up. He couldn't help the sigh that came from his lips. Of course Luce would come at the end of the day, after everything was done.  
"You realize that we didn't hire you just so you could go riding off whenever you pleased," Mike said as soon as Luce was in earshot. He could almost hear the smirk that was surely spread across Luce's lips. Sure enough, when Mike turned around he was greeted with that arrogant smirk that Mike would love to be able to slap off his face.  
"I did what I was supposed to do," Luce replied slowly, his tone lazy and condescending. Mike frowned, which only served to make Luce's smirk grow.  
"Which is why that field is still unplowed. You know that he-"  
"I still have time to get it done, Mike. Relax." Luce slid off his horse, giving her neck a loving pat as he did. "I'm going to cool him off now. Is that alright with you?"  
Mike frowned at his condescending smirk. "Yes," he said tersely. "Just get to it." He turned away from Luce and walked over to the nearby spigot, using just enough water to clean himself off enough to walk through the house without too much guilt. The sun had been beating down on him all day, causing sweat to mix with dirt. What he really needed was a bath, but there wasn't time for it.  
"There are better ways to get clean, you know," Luce said suddenly, coming up from behind Mike.  
"Don't you have things to do?" Mike asked, partially to cover up the fact that he'd been taken by surprise. Luce pointed to a bucket.  
"I need water. For my horse." Luce's tone was once again slow and mocking. Mike scowled and stepped aside. "Thank you."  
That's when he felt it. A big raindrop hit his arm. Mike looked up at the sky. He hadn't noticed the clouds coming in, but they were there now. Dark storm clouds were now blocking most of the sun and rain was starting to fall more frequently.  
"Shit," Luce swore. Mike looked over at him. "Sam doesn't do well in the rain and it looks like it'll be storming for a while."  
Mike was tempted to shrug and tell him that it was his own problem, but he knew he had a responsibility to make sure Luce was safe. After all, they both had the same boss.  
"You can stay with me for the night. There's enough room for your horse in the stable," Mike replied. "It's one bedroom, but I have the things to make you up a place to sleep on the floor."  
"How kind of you, letting me sleep on your floor," Luce responded. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Finish up out here and then clean up a bit before you come inside. Leave your shoes at the door. You can set the table for dinner after that. I'll be inside fixing us something to eat." Mike turned and headed up towards the house.  
"I like it when you order me around like that."  
Just as Mike was about to retort, the a clap of thunder filled the air and the rain started coming down hard. "We don't have enough time to get to the house. Let's wait it out in the stable."  
Luce nodded and led the way, his clothes already drenched with rain water. They stood under the safety of the roof for a moment, watching the rain pour down.  
"Well, this is becoming quite the adventure, isn't it?" Luce slowly took off his shirt, ringing it out on the ground as soon as it was off. A few water droplets slid down his chest, and Mike was trying hard not to think about how obscene it looked. "You're going to get really uncomfortable in those wet clothes. You should take them off."  
Mike glared at him and took off his shirt, ringing it out on the ground as well before handing it on a hook by the door to dry. He sighed and sat down on a nearby stack of hay, not really caring anymore if he ruined it by getting some of it wet. Luce sat down next to him, stretching out onto his back.  
"You know, there are things we could do to pass the time..." Luce said after a moment, breaking the silence between them. He was leering at Mike, which Mike was trying to ignore. More silence stretched between them. "Or I could teach you how to ride..."  
"Would you just shut up?" Mike snapped. Luce chuckled.  
"What? Never done something like that before? Isn't it boring, being such a stick in the mud?" Luce was taunting him, baiting him, but Mike couldn't help but get angry in return.  
"What I do is none of your business." Mike's voice was tense.  
"You always do what you're told. You never let loose or have fun. Really, Mike. You're so dull."  
Mike turned to him, getting close to the other man's face. "Just because you shirk your responsibilities doesn't mean I'm boring. We are given a task to do, and it is our job to it regardless. So stop talking."  
Luce leaned in so the two men were nose to nose. "You're angry because you know I'm right. What does our boss do? Nothing. He expects us to do everything and you're tired of it. But you're married to your job, so of course you do everything you're expected to."  
Mike refused to move away, keeping eye contact with Luce. He wouldn't back down. "I'm angry because you come here every day acting like you own the place when you do not. You need to learn your place."  
"Why don't you teach me, then?" Luce's smirk was the only warning Mike got before Luce crashed their lips together roughly.   
Mike was so angry with Luce that the only thing he could do was climb on top of him and kiss him back as forcefully as he could. Luce grabbed his hips tightly as they fought for dominance in the kiss. The wet denim was uncomfortable and getting in the way, so Luce decided to take matters into his own hands and unbutton Mike's pants.  
Mike pulled back and frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Removing the wet denim from the picture. What, you didn't think this was going to be just a kiss, did you?" Luce moved up and kissed at Mike's neck, nipping in between kisses. Mike sucked in a deep breath.  
"If I get hay anywhere it's not supposed to be, that's your fault," Mike replied after a moment's hesitation. Luce smirked. "I mean it."  
"It's fine," Luce said as he finally unbuttoned Mike's pants and slid down the zipper. "My supplies are outside. We can get to the stuff that ends up leaving hay in uncomfortable places later. For now.." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mike's wet jeans and started sliding them down, with some help from Mike. He pushed Mike back enough to rid himself of his own wet jeans before pulling the other man back to him and kissing him again.  
Their second kiss was much like their first, nothing tender about it. Teeth, tongues, and lips crashed together in a bruising kiss that got both of their blood pumping. They fought for dominance in the kiss, but neither man would relent. Their still-clothed cocks rubbed up against each other, and it was finally too much for Mike. He pulled away, panting heavily.  
"You look sinful," Luce said with a smirk. He pulled Mike's erection from his underwear and started stroking it, earning a groan from the other man. "Let's see if we can't get you looking down right filthy."  
Mike copied Luce and freed Luce's cock. He smirked faintly, something he would have realized he'd picked up from the other man if he cared enough to think about it at the moment. Luce's smirk faltered slightly when Mike started moving his hand, making Mike's grow.  
It was silent for a while, only the occasional clap of thunder and moans from the two men breaking the silence. Mike was trying to get Luce off first, trying to hold out longer as if it was some sort of challenge. He supposed, in a way, it was. Mike crashed their lips together once again as he stroked Luce slowly and teasingly, getting slightly quicker at regular intervals. Luce kissed back eagerly. His method of getting Mike off was to move his hand steadily, occasionally twisting his hand or swiping his thumb across the tip.  
"Fuck," Mike murmured against Luce's lips. Luce moaned out an agreement; he was twisting in the hay, hips thrusting up into Mike's hand. Both knew that they wouldn't last long at this rate.  
"Not bad yourself," Luce said, his breath coming in quick pants. Mike's hand stuttered in its movements, so Luce took them both in his hand. Their cocks rubbed together with each movement of Luce's hand.  
"Close," Mike groaned, placing his hands on either side of Luce's head to brace himself. Luce moved his lips to Mike's neck and started sucking a bruise into the skin. Mike thrust his hips into Luce's hand as he fisted the hay, coming with a groan in Luce's grasp. Luce followed him, spilling onto his hand and own chest. Mike groaned one last time and let himself collapse onto the hay, careful to land on his back.  
They laid there in silence for a few moments, each trying to catch their breath.  
"If we ever do this again, let's not to it in the hay," Luce said at last.


End file.
